


(why are you) still looking at me like that

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is barely in this, Klance mentioned, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Multi, Post Season 8, nova is my original male character, set during part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Lance, miserable at a celebration on planet Ryker, is confused by his feelings.





	(why are you) still looking at me like that

**Author's Note:**

> set during part 3, "i still want you" but Lance's POV  
> (briefly mentioned allurance)  
> still looking-san holo (cesqeaux remix)

* * *

 

_I wanna be the one you're guiding  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

* * *

Lance sighed, folded his arms, and leaned across the balcony. He could've stayed home, like Pidge and Shiro. The last thing he wanted was the be surrounded by a bunch of random people's happiness, but he also didn't want to spread his bitterness. Hunk convinced him to get out and _'stop pretending farming is all he wants'_ in so many words. That and  _'it'll be nice to see Keith again, don't you wanna see Keith, Lance?'_

 

Of course he wanted to see Keith again. 

 

He also wanted to see Allura again, but only one of those could happen. 

 

"You're still avoiding him?" Aaaand Hunk found him. He thought his chef of a best friend would be busy in the kitchen longer. "I'm not avoiding anyone." He didn't have to turn his head to know Hunk was rolling his eyes. 

 

Lance conceded. "It's weird seeing him again." He didn't know why, but it was weird. 

 

"So you admit it-you _are_ avoiding him. Lance, he's still your friend." 

 

And that was the problem wasn't it? They were still _friends_. After everything. It's not like he was expecting Keith to come running and confess his feelings, not after Allura because he respected her and he was her friend too. And not after Lance basically rejected him the last time he confessed, then continued to pine after a girl, who, would pick him after having her heartbroken and the relationship wouldn't even last a month. A large part of him was angry with himself for even sounding remotely bitter about Allura's choices, but he was still hurt. 

 

They were still friends, but they weren't close like they had finally become. When Allura chose Keith to become the red paladin, he couldn't understand why. Then Keith became one of the most important people in the world to him. 

 

And then _Nova_ became one of the most important people in the world to _Keith._

 

Lance was absolutely not jealous. 

 

Maybe a little, but it had nothing to do with the fact that some other guy was making Keith laugh and smile, making him happy. Nothing to do with another guy making Keith open up, like it was the easiest thing in the world, like Keith was an open book, when it took him much longer to even find out the guy's middle name-  _Akira._

 

No, Lance missed his _friendship_ with Keith. It had been rocky, and led up to something more, until he chose to pursue Allura, because he had liked her first and actually understood what his feelings meant for her, he was confident in that. With Keith, it was all sorts of confusing. Now all he had was a long distance friendship in the 'losing touch' stage. It was _awful._ He didn't want to lose contact with Keith, he didn't want to lose Keith. 

 

He didn't want to _lose_ Keith. Friendship or otherwise. 

 

Looking down, he could see Keith and Nova kiss. Keith and Nova smiling and laughing. Keith and Nova hugging. He could see how happy Nova made Keith. He could see how happy Nova made Keith because he used to be the one making Keith happy. And he was _jealous._

 

Jealous, because he didn't want to lose Keith. 

 

He wishes he had come to this realization before he already lost him. 

 


End file.
